Valentines Day Thru The Generations
by Misses Prongs
Summary: A little taste of Valentines Day in all three eras! Enjoy! Read and review please! Happy Valentines Day!


**In honor of Valentines Day, here is a little one-shot! **

**Valentines Day Thru The Generations**

**Starring: Marauder Era 1978: James Potter and Lily Evans**

**Sirius Black and Isabella Taylor**

**Trio Era 1996: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger**

**New Generation 2018: James Sirius Potter and Abigail Williams**

**Fred Weasley II and Charlotte Hansfield**

**Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley**

**It's About Time! (Valentines Day. 1978)**

Something was wrong. Terribly and desperately wrong.

It had been - Lily checked her watch – seventeen hours, twenty-six minutes, and approximately fifteen seconds since the day had begun, and nothing had happened. Nothing. She had thought that there might have been something in the morning post for her. Some flowers, a box of chocolate, or perhaps a short letter. When nothing had arrived for her, she had tried not to seem disappointed. When he had asked her if she was feeling well, she had wanted to snap at him and tell him off for forgetting her, but she had resisted.

It infuriated her how he had just sat there while large numbers of people received pink and red envelopes, flowers, and boxes of chocolate. How he had failed to notice the unusually large show of public affection from the majority of the school population. How he had failed to remember that today was Valentine's Day.

James Potter had never forgotten Valentine's Day. Never. It just wasn't done. Valentine's Day was practically sacred to him, especially where Lily Evans was concerned.

Every Valentine's Day that Lily had spent at Hogwarts had been marked by a display of James' feelings for her. Even in first year, at an age in which most boys find Valentine's Day positively revolting, James had presented her with flowers. As they progressed through their years at Hogwarts, chocolates and offers of dates to Hogsmeade had accompanied the flowers, but Lily always had declined James' offers. Although James had always been somewhat infatuated with Lily, she had found him to be something of an arrogant, pompous prat. James had claimed to fancy her, yet he had always gone about asking her out in an extravagant, insincere way. This was something that had not inclined Lily to say yes to him. At some indefinable point during their sixth year, James and his friends started to grow up. He no longer strode down corridors hexing random students for fun and the instances in which he purposefully singled out Severus Snape grew few and far between.

It was not until the end of sixth year that they had been on friendly terms with one another. It had been such a gradual thing it had crept up on Lily seemingly overnight. Now in their seventh year, they were good friends, sharing the capacity of Head Boy and Head Girl.

At the beginning of the year, when Lily saw James on the platform, his skin tanned from a summer spent in the sun and black hair as wild as ever, her stomach had performed an uncomfortable flip flop. This flip flop and quickening of the heart were, as she was soon to find out, only the first in a long line to come.

Working with James to carry out their duties as Head students had only helped their friendship grow, intensifying Lily's feelings for him. There was no longer any doubt in Lily's mind that she was absolutely head over heals for James Potter. And there were times when Lily had thought that he felt the same way about her too, that his feelings for her had not diminished as she originally thought they had. Sometimes she would catch him staring at her, and she had sworn that he had almost kissed her once after a Prefect's Meeting. _Maybe I was just imagining things_, Lily thought miserably as she tucked her legs under her. _Maybe I was just hoping those things had happened_. The cushy armchair was comfortable and a blazing fire danced in the grate warming her body, but still Lily felt cold and alone. Even the book she was trying to read, her favorite one that never ceased to make her smile, failed to cheer her up.

Valentine's Day had never been a lonely day for Lily, even on the occasions when she hadn't had someone special to share it with. But now, she was lonely and all because of James and the fact that he wasn't here with her.

Of course, he really didn't have any obligation to be with her. After all, it wasn't as though they were dating. They were merely friends. They had no understanding; if he wanted to be out with some other girl tonight that was his decision. Another girl? The thought hadn't entered Lily's mind before, but now that it had, things became terribly clear. He had hardly spoken to her all day, and at the time, she hadn't thought it unusual since they had spent most of their classes taking notes. During lunch he barely said two whole sentences to her throughout the entire meal. She had thought that perhaps he was planning something special for Valentine's Day, but she now felt that she had guessed wrong. James Potter clearly didn't care for her in any capacity except friendship.

Feeling tears threaten her eyes, Lily blinked quickly. She was being stupid. Tears over a boy! This wasn't like her, wallowing in self pity over a boy like some pathetic thirteen year old with a silly crush.

All the same, Lily decided to go to up to her dormitory and be alone away from the other couples in the common room. Climbing the stairs slowly, she cast one last look over her shoulder to the common room below, hoping with every fiber of her being to see James waltz in through the portrait hole. When he didn't, she sighed and climbed the rest of the way up, opening the door to the girls' dormitory.

Sinking on to her four poster bed, Lily sighed. She was the only one here. Her best friend Isabella was out on a date with her boyfriend and James' best friend Sirius Black She supposed that she could have hung out with one of her other friends just for the company, but she had decided against it in the hopes that James would show up. But he hadn't.

"Merlin, that Sirius Black sure is something," Isabella announced loudly as she strode into the dormitory and threw herself her bed. "Why are you already in bed?"

Lily pulled herself into a sitting position and shrugged. "I just felt like it."

Isabella raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? You're not say…pouting over the fact that you don't have a date on Valentine's Day?"

Lily felt her face grow warm and laid back down to hide the growing redness of her face. "No, I'm not. Should I be?"

"I never thought I'd see the day that Lily Evans was pining away after James Potter."

Lily sat up quickly and glared at Isabella. "I am not pining away after anybody. If James wants to be with someone else, that's his business, not mine."

Isabella's mouth dropped open. "James is where, with who?"

"I don't know exactly _where_ he is, or _who_ he's with," Lily responded hotly. "But he's not in Gryffindor Tower. Where else could he be?" Isabella's eyes narrowed dangerously. Standing up and marching to the door, she yanked it open.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, confused by her friend's actions.

"To find Remus. He's going to explain just what's going on."

"Why?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Because you and James are half in love with each other, but he's not here right now, that's why." The door closed behind her with a snap.

Lily sighed heavily and laid back down against her pillow. Closing her eyes, she thought of what it would be like to be with James Potter. To be able to call herself his girlfriend, to hold his hand, to kiss him…And with these images dancing happily in her mind, Lily drifted off to sleep.

_Lily smiled as she glided along the ice, hand in hand with James. Other students were skating all around them, but Lily paid no attention to them. Her insides felt warm just listening to him debate the pros and cons of wet start fireworks._

_There was suddenly a loud bang and the world shook. Lily looked around for the source, but could see none. James kept talking as though he had not heard the noise._

_There it was again…_

Lily opened her eyes, wondering whether or not the noise had been in her head. The sound of hysterical voices and several pairs of feet running up the stairs confirmed her suspicions that as Head Girl she should check and see if everything was fine in the common room.

Dragging herself out of the bed, Lily slowly made her way down to the common room. She stopped dead and gasped at the sight. Smoke filled the room, and although it was beginning to clear, the air was still hazy. As much as the smoke surprised her, what caught her attention most was James Potter standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her, a smile on his handsome face.

"What did you do?" Lily asked, as she stifled a yawn, descending the stairs fully and coming face to face with James.

By way of reply, James simply reached out, pulled Lily towards him, and kissed her. After recovering from her initial shock, Lily kissed him back, reaching up and placing her hands on his shoulders.

Pulling away, James grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lily."

"Is this some elaborate scheme that you cooked up?" Lily asked suspiciously. "To have me think you were off with some other girl and then scare everyone out of the common room?"

James blushed and bit his lip. "No, that was an accident. You were supposed to get a note with a riddle that would have led you to the kitchens, but through some misunderstandings, you didn't. As soon as I realized what had happened, I tried to come and get you but I got held up in the corridors by a few different people. I'm truly sorry."

Lily looked down and blinked several times. "I thought…I thought that you had moved on and found somebody else."

James placed a hand under her chin and lifted it so that her eyes met his. "Never, Lily. It's always been you, it always will be," he paused. "Be my girlfriend?" he asked softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

Lily smiled shyly and nodded. Smiling widely, James leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Lily closed her eyes, reveling in the soaring of her heart and stomach. Ten minutes ago, kissing James was a mere fantasy, and now here she was, standing in the common room, kissing him.

James leaned back and brushed her hair out her face, tucking it behind her ear, with a grin. "You should have known that I could never forget you on Valentine's Day, Lily. After all, it's practically sacred!"

"Finally! You love birds are together!" Sirius Black strode into the room, with Isabella on his arm, followed by Remus and Peter.

Lily couldn't help but grin. "Did you ALL know about this?" she exclaimed.

"Yep!" Isabella grinned back. "Sorry I couldn't tell you dear. It needed be secret. It was supposed to go a little more smoothly then it did, skipping the you being sad part. Remus messed up that one!" She cast him a look, he just shrugged.

"They are together now! And that's all that matters!"

**War Relief (Valentines Day. 1996.)**

Ginny opened her eyes in the too bright light. She blinked a few times, and stretched. Then she remembered that this wasn't any ordinary day. Today was her first valentines day with Harry. She still was getting adjusted to the fact that they were a couple. Since Voldemort had been defeated, they had been practically inseparable. She pushed the curtains of the four post bed away. She stood up and stretched one more time. Walking into the bathroom, she started a shower.

A half hour later, she stepped out in a golden dress, her long red hair, down, in waves. She walked barefoot to her four post bed. She was so excited. Would Harry make a big deal of it? She started to go towards Hermione's bed to see if she was awake. She just managed to see that Hermione's bed was empty before stepping on something. Ginny looked down to see a box. She tilted her head to one side, puzzled. She opened the box. Inside was a diamond encrusted, heart shaped necklace. She read the piece of parchment that had been attached. There were three words.

I love you.

Ginny couldn't help but grin. She walked over to the mirror and held it up to her neck. As she went to put it on, Harry emerged from under his invisibility cloak. Ginny shrieked in fright.

"Merlin, Harry! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

All Harry did was laugh.

"Now we don't want that do we?" He smirked as he hooked the necklace onto her neck. "It looks beautiful. As do you. Ready for our date?"

For a special treat the students of Hogwarts were allowed to go into Hogsmeade this fine Valentines Day. Hermione and Ron were having a date their as well, but Ginny assumed that she was already ready and gone.

"Of course I am." Ginny replied as they intertwined hands and walked happily out of the dorm.

Hermione sat across from a certain red haired, freckled face boy that just happened to be her loving boyfriend. He was slurping up spaghetti and looking rather unattractive, but she still loved him. All she could do was smirk and giggle at him.

"Wha' is dere somfin on my face?" Ron said with a mouthful of food. Hermione giggled again and took a napkin and wiped off his face. He nodded, smiled, and gulped. "Thanks, love."

"No problem."

Hermione glanced at the empty seats next to her. Ginny and Harry should be arriving any minute. As if on cue, the two love birds came striding through the door and to the table.

"Hey mate!" Ron called to Harry as they sat down.

"Isn't this just a wonderful Valentines Day!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged Hermione.

"Yes. Yes it is." Ron, Harry, and Hermione replied.

**Date For A Day! (Valentines Day. 2018)**

James Sirius Potter strode into the Great Hall followed by his best friend Fred Weasley II.

"Who shall we pray on this Valentines Day my dear friend? James directed.

Fred held his hand against his forehead and began scanning the crowd. His eyes were narrowed in a serious manner. After a few seconds, his eyes lit up.

"Have you spotted some lovely ladies?" James' inquire, his eyebrows waggling.

"No I havent! But I have found a certain couple that we can make fun of and then we can find out ladies!" Fred directed towards the Slytherin table where Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy sat in close quarters. The two boys smirked at each other as they slinked over.

"A rose for Rose," Scorpius said romantically, holding a rose towards her. Rose smiled sweetly.

"No, a Rose for Scorpius." She giggled embracing him and kissing him.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" James yelled loudly so that the Great Hall all turned their attention.

"Go away you stupid prat!" Scorpius hissed.

"Now now Scorpius. No need to be bitter! It is Valentines Day in fact. The day of looooove!" Fred retaliated.

"Why not announce to all your Slytherin mates what you just said to my 'ickle cousin?"

Rose glared at the two of them.

"Get out of here!" Her voice echoed off the walls of the Great Hall.

Fred and James got their laughs as they sauntered off toward the Gryffindor table. All the while, still searching for the girls they would choose as their dates for the day.

"Ah ha!" Fred exclaimed.

"Have you found some ladies, mate?"

"As a matter of fact I have!" He directed toward the Ravenclaw table where Abigail Williams and Charlotte Hansfield sat. Fred and James put their arms around each other and skipped happily over to the two girls.

As they approached, Abigail and Charlotte were in deep conversation.

"I don't care about not having a date! I am perfectly happy spending Valentines Day…alone!" Charlotte was saying. Their was hesitation at the end of her sentence.

"See! I knew you didn't want to be alone! And neither do I! That's why I think we should just find some guys to be with!" Abigail was shaking her friends shoulders.

"Couldn't help but overhear ladies!" James said loudly, interrupting. "But it sounds like you would like some company on this lovely holiday.

"As a matter of fact we do, but who said we wanted it to be you too?" Abigail asked smiling mischievously. James was slightly taken aback by her words.

"Well who said we wanted to accompany the two of you?"

"Considering the way you two were just harassing Scorpius and Rose, it seems you are jealous." Charlotte said matter of factly.

"Oh we most certainly am not!" Fred shot back.

"But we think you are!" Charlotte and Abigail said simultaneously. Fred and James pursed their lips together and joined heads, talking in a low whisper. Abigail and Charlotte did the same. After a few minutes of whispering the pairs were staring each other down again. Fred was the first to speak.

"Would you ladies like to accompany us on a little Valentines Day adventure?"

Charlotte and Abigail glanced at each other for a moment. "Sure!" They said in unison. Fred and James high-fived and lifted the girls from their seats, leading them from the Great Hall and heading up to stairs.

"Where are we going?" Abigail asked.

"Oh you will see!" The boys answered together.

After a few minutes of walking around in circles on the 7th floor the girls grew bored.

"What are we doing?" Charlotte whined. At that moment, a door appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Where did that door come from?"

"Will you stop asking questions and just trust us!" James said.

The pairs walked through the door to reveal a very pink and red room. This room was decorated in celebration of Valentines Day. There were instruments in the corner playing soft love music, two tables with candle lit dinners set up and a fire place with two love seats in front of it.

"Wow!" The girls said in awe. The boys waggled their eyebrows as they led their dates to the tables.

After having just eaten a wonderful dinner, the pairs were now cuddling in the love seats by the fire.

"You are kinda amazing you know?" Abigail said to James. He just shrugged.

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"You are amazing as well." Charlotte said to Fred.

"Thank you for making this day special for me!" The girls both said to their dates. The boys just grinned.

"Nooo…thank you!"


End file.
